Detective Conan read The Magician Man Under The Moonlight
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Suddenly Kaitou Kid along with Conan Edogawa and other suddenly appeared in a darkness…And read a book called 'The Magician Man Under The Moonlight' read and find out!


I don't own Detective Conan.

"KIIIIID GET BACK HERE!" Inspector Nakamori shouted.

before the phantom thief replied, there were a bright light.

There were a lot of people that Kaito and Conan Edogawa's knew that suddenly appeared in a pitch darkness with one single book that called ' _The Magician Under The Moonlight'_.

"What the hell?" Jirokichi Suzuki said in surprised.

"KID! THIS MUST BE YOUR STUPID TRICK AGAIN!" Inspector Nakamori yelled as he pointed at Phantom Thief.

"Unfortunately it not my trick and it's not stupid inspector." Kaitou Kid said with a popped vein on his forehead.

"Uh inspector?"

"Yes?" Inspector Nakamori said.

"There's a book."

"What?"

"I said, there's a book."

"…Eeeh?! What kinda book?!" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"It called ' _The Magican Man Under The Moonlight'_ sir."

"EEEH?! ABOUT KID?!"

"I think so."

"If we read it...We might find out Kid's identity!" Inspector Nakamori said in delighted.

Kaito and his mother look at each other nervously.

"I'll read!" Inspector Nakamori said gleefully.

 _ **The Magician Man Under The Moonlight**_

 **"KIIIID YOU BASTARD! BRING BACK THE PANDORA GEM," Inspector Nakamori yelled.**

Kaitou Kid's jaw dropped.

'He found it?!'

 **Kaitou Kid snickered.**

 **"Catch me if you can inspector," Kaitou Kid teased.**

 **"DAMN YOU KID—!"**

 _ **Ka-boom!**_

"The hell?!" Almost everyone shouted in disbelief; they didn't see this coming. "A bomb?!"

 **'What the?! Don't tell me those bastards planned to ruined my heist!'**

Almost everyone frowned. _Who planned to ruined Kid/Kid-sama's heist?_

Kaito gritted his teeth, furiously.

 **Kid gritted his teeth and put a poker face on.**

 **"My my..Seems someone is ruining my heist," Kid pouted.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHO PLANTED A FREAKIN' BOMB—"**

Everyone chuckled dryly; while Nakamori blushed in embarrassment.

 **"—Quiet inspector," He hushed him.**

"Wait—did he just—"

"—Hush me?" Inspector Nakamori said like he is offended.

 **"You don't tell me what to do," Inspector Nakamori growled.**

Inspector Nakamori nodded furiously.

 **Kid give a warning glare at inspector and that how to shut him up.**

"Wait, he just s-shut him up?" Someone stuttered.

Inspector Nakamori look like he will die in embarrassment.

 **"Alright...Inspector I need you to get out of the building and call ambulance and fire truck immediately," Kid told him with a serious face.**

Almost everyone frowned. _Something isn't right about him._

 **"What about you," Inspector Nakamori asked.**

"Yeah, what about you?"

 **"I'm a thief inspector, I am going leave as soon you get out of the building. Meanwhile you are escaping the building I'm going to look for survivors," He said.**

 **"If you are then I am staying. I'm also a inspector who vowed to arrest you," Inspector Nakamori glared at Kid.**

 **Kid laughed.**

"He just laugh…Oh creepy." Someone deadpanned.

 **"Alright inspector, we have only three minutes until this building will blew up to bits," He warned.**

"THEN LET HURRY UP YOU DAMNED THIEF!" Aoko and her father shouted.

 **"THEN LET HURRY UP YOU DAMNED THIEF," Inspector Nakamori yelled.**

"Don't repeat yourself inspector." Kid snickered.

"SHUT UP!"

 **"Hai hai," He nodded with a full of determination.**

' _Wow he's serious.'_ Almost everyone thought.

 **We both quickly calling for survivors. Fortunately there is no survivors—meaning clearly inspector and Kid are only one is in the building. All the peoples are outside.**

"Wow...That fast?" Ran Mouri muttered in shock.

 **"Alright inspector you are going to use my glider and fly out of that window," Kid** **point at the broken window.**

"EH?! WHAT ABOUT YOU KID?! THERE'S SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT ABOUT YOU KID!" Inspector Nakamori shouted.

 **"W-what about you," Inspector Nakamori asked.**

 **"Me? Oh there is some business that I need to attend on the rooftop," He said bitterly.**

"You seemed know who did it." Nakamori said.

Kid look away.

 **"Kid..Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you a thief that I've been chasing you for eighteen years," Inspector Nakamori asked.**

 **"Because...I have my rules. Rule number two, 'never ever let anyone get hurt during the heist'," He winked at him.**

"Ah..Wait a second you got rules?"

"Duh."

 **Inspector Nakamori smiled softly.**

 **"Even you are a damned thief, you are a kind hearted," Inspector Nakamori grinned.**

Everyone nodded seriously.

 **"Thanks for your complement inspector," He smiled.**

 **Inspector Nakamori nodded and left without a farewell.**

 **He sighed gruffly.**

 **"Snake…You bastard..I know you are here," Kid snarled.**

Almost everyone's eyes widened in shock. For the first time ever Kaitou Kid actually snarled.

 **Snake put a wicked smile.**

 **"Smart as always…Kuroba," Snake smirked and held his gun.**

"What?" Aoko said in shock.

Katiou Kid sighed with no choice, but revealed his identity.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba, son of original Phantom Thief and Phantom Lady." Kaito said while removing his hat.

"Impossible!" Aoko cried in tears.

"If you would like to under arrest me…Then fine as you wish, but I need to find a gem called Pandora that must be destroyed to order to refilled my revenge for those bastards brutally murdered my father. That's why I become a second generation of phantom thief."

"It cannot be…Your father...Oh my Kami."

Kaito look away.

"Just don't under arrest me.."

 **"If you wished to kill me Snake, I'm afraid that you were too late. I have captured Pandora," He grinned.**

"WHAT?! He planned to kill you?!" Aoko said; completely horrified.

"Indeed. He _loves_ to kill me." Kaito said grimly.

 **"Give it to me Kuroba...Without destroying Pandora," Snake snarled.**

 **He look at Pandora gem.**

 **He smirked.**

 **"Too late Snake," He yelled.**

"NO!" Aoko shouted; knowing what is going to happen.

 **He raised his right arm and dropped Pandora gem to the floor.**

 **The immortal diamond of Pandora gem have shattered to pieces, the gemstone turned black and red eternal tears vanished as soon as the gem turned black.**

"Wait..This diamond is immoral?" Inspector Nakamori gaped.

"Yep! That's what I heard."

 **"Kuroba...YOU SON OF BITCH," Snake roared and held his gun pointed at him.**

"NOOOO! KAITOOOOO!" Aoko screamed in tears.

 **"You will die in the fire and HAVE FUN IN HELL," Snake laughed evilly and pull the trigger.**

"DON'T!" Chikage screamed. "KAITO RUN!"

 **He closed his eyes.**

 **'Aoko I loved you forever..I have no regret of destroying Pandora. I got my revenge for my father's death eight years ago. I will died being a phantom thief not being Kaito Kuroba.'**

Everyone look like they are going to cry.

"Y-you l-l-love me?" Aoko asked.

Kaito blushed.

"Y-yes."

"Oh."

At that point Aoko and Kaito blushed to death.

 **The final moment of being a phantom thief—no...The legendary criminal of all time, known as the last magician of this century..Phantom Thief Kid 1412!**

Almost everyone started sobbing.

 _ **Bang!**_

 **However He was only shot once at the stomach.**

 **He opened his eyes.**

 **"KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Damnit what are thinking damned you thief," Conan Edogawa yelled while cursing me.**

"CONAN-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ran shrieked.

"I-it fine Ran-neechan! Look I saved Kaito!" Conan said with a sweat rolling down from his cheek.

"Geez!" Ran said. "You could've gotten burned yourself in the fire."

 **Kaito smiled peacefully.**

 **"You are so going to be a great detective someday...Tan—no...Meitantei-kun," He said weakly.**

 **"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED THIEF! STOP TALKING LIKE I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN," Conan Edogawa yelled.**

Everyone started to cry.

 **"Please...Please go Meitantei-kun..Leave me behind..I have no reason to live," He said weakly.**

"What?! N-no you can married me right?" Aoko said in tears.

No one replied that answer.

 **"STOP TALKING YOU DAMNED THIEF, IF YOU DIE ON ME I SWEAR I GONNA KILL YOU," Conan Edogawa screamed.**

 **He chuckled softly.**

 **"Meitantei-kun...I-I might not gonna make it..I'll..Never gonna make it to the hospital in time," He said weakly.**

"No…No…No!" Aoko screamed in tears; she couldn't believed it.

Everyone felt a pity on her; losing her loved one.

 **Meitantei-kun knew that I will not going to make it to the hospital but he refused to believe it.**

 **"You baka...You are a magician who bring joy and laughter..Why...Why you have to become a thief," Conan Edogawa said quietly.**

 **He smiled weakly.**

 **"Because...Being a thief is fun to do..Playing with the police force for eighteen years..It so fun to do..That is my reason to becoming a thief," He said weakly.**

 **I shook my last breath.**

 **"Meitantei-kun..C-can you do something for me," He asked.**

 **Meitantei-kun nodded.**

 **"Anything," Conan Edogawa said.**

 **"I..I have a childhood friend...Her..Her name is Aoko Nakamori..Tell her that I said...'I loved you Aoko Nakamori..You see...I lost my life as being a phantom thief...I'm...Afraid too late to tell you about this..But..Nakamori Aoko I admit...That I..Been in love with you since...We first met..I loved you Aoko' and can...you tell the world that I am the phantom thief...For my last wish...Meitantei-kun..Can..you do that for me," He asked.**

Everyone cried at Kaito's final request.

 **"Yes...I will Kid. I promised," Conan Edogawa vowed.**

 **"Good...Now...Farewell...My great detective...No...Kudo Shinichi," He smiled weakly and starting to closed his eyes.**

"EH!? SHINICHI?!" Ran shouted in shock.

"Oh goddammit Kaito." Conan said in a deeper voice.

"Ran, I'm Shinichi Kudo. You see that I'm back to a child like ten years ago, I got poisoned at that night at Tropical Land. Lucky that poison got a rare effect; shrinking to a seven years old. Ever since then I hunted and hunted down for those bastards who shrink me. I promised when I brought down the Organization, I do anything for you...I promised Ran. I did this for you because I loved you and protect you from being killed."

"You bastard! You should've told me from beginning!" Ran shouted in tears.

"I'm sorry Ran. I tried, but I don't want you to be killed because of me."

Ran sobbed.

 **He went to sleep and sleeping peacefully.**

Everyone cried at Kaito's death.

* * *

 **Conan Edogawa POV**

 **"KID! No...Kid...You damned thief," He cried.**

 _ **The great phantom thief is dead.**_

 ** _Two weeks later_.**

 **The rain became harder than before.**

 **Conan look at Kid's grave**

 _ **Kaito Kuroba**_

 _ **AKA Kaitou Kid**_

 _ **1980-1997**_

 _ **A thief, A son, A lover and A hero.**_

 **His grave was nearby his father the original Kid.**

 **Only two famous phantom thief have lost their life.**

 **However, Aoko have been locked up in her bedroom for two weeks..She still crying just like Ran..**

Everyone stared at Ran with a pity.

 **He look at sky.**

 **'Mouri Ran... I hoped that you are having a good time in heaven...'**

"…What? What that supposed to mean?"

 **Three years ago Ran lost her life when she was shot in the heart by Gin..Thankfully Gin is in prison and sentenced to death.**

Almost everyone cried.

"THOSE SON OF THE BITCH! I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL THEM!" Conan shouted angrily.

"Shh...Shinichi..It's fine."

"OH HELL NO IT'S NOT!"

 **Almost everyone is in prison except for Vermouth, Bourbon and Kir.**

 **You see why that Conan Edogawa still seven even though it been three years...That poison, APTX 4869 have also have another rare side of effect..You what it is? Conan remains ageless, He remain seven years old until the end of the world Haibara and Conan remain seven and everyone will grow older and die.**

"No..." Conan paled. "No..No..No!"

Almost everyone stared at him sympathy.

 **Conan moved out from Detective Mouri Agency three years ago and then Conan vanished without a trance. And for Shinichi Kudo's legend have faded away like Shincihi Kudo haven't been existed...**

For the those who knew Shinichi Kudo cried.

 **He look at sunset.**

 **He grinned.**

 **He hoped that you will reborn again Kid...**

 _ **Fin**_

After they read this, they changed it fate.

The end!


End file.
